rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Verona Lyr
Name: Verona Lyr...she likes to be called Lyr (Leer) Age: 18 Gender: Female Race: Human Weight: 127 lbs Height: 5' 4" Hair color: Green Eye color: Hazel Team: RAVN Team Color: Viridian (Green) Appearance Lyr is a girl with short green hair with bangs that cover one of her eyes. She, just like the other members of Team RAVN, wears a black outfit with a hint of a dark green on her part. She wears short shorts with long gray socks and a pair of hiking boots. Her attire is more combat ready in regards to stealth than highly fashionable as you can see, because of the light clothing and the gun hoster on her side. Personality First rule when associating with her, Don't call her Verona. She despises her first name, and gets angry when you call her that. Besides that, Lyr is still a cold-hearted person; which explains why she's on team RAVN in the first place. She loves insulting others and acts like a complete tom-boy, that's one of the reasons why people mistake her for a boy and think RAVN is an all guy team. She's also a military nut, but unlike Ruby Rose who spazzes out over the weapons she sees, Lyr usually just shows her affection by doing maintenance on her weapons. Lyr's main view on fighting is that it it's purpose is for terminating all foes who oppose you. There's no way to convince them to talk things out, so there's no point in trying. "If you don't want to get murdered, then don't get it the way." There was one who shared a dissimilar view and said that killing wasn't the only way to get passed obstacles in your way. "You may have no other choice and are forced to fight, but you don't have to take someone's life in the process." said Beacon student first year Rina Rouge. Weapons and Abilities Lyr uses a black military knife rogue style in everyday combat. She also carries a normal pistol in her gun holster that fires normal bullets. She also carries a silencer attatchment on her to make sure her kills don't attract attention. Abilities: Lyr is pretty stealthy and doesn't like long battles. She can hide herself efficiently in the shadows and is good at sneaking up on her prey. Lyr prefers to work with her teammate Noire Lansroh and take care of their enemies swift and fatally. When her weapons are thrown across the room, Lyr can continue the fight using hand-to-hand combat; she can deal a really mean punch. Backstory Growing up in a military family, Lyr has always loved fighting and battles, even the cold truths about them. Her father has trained her and taught her every technique he knows ever since she was 10, and Lyr was able to endure all of the hardships. There were times where she struggled, but she pulled through just to prove that some girls play rough. They even went hunting together and she enjoyed every moment of it, especially the killing part. At the age of 17, Lyr showed off her skills and was accepted into Beacon Academy and was assigned to Team RAVN with her good friend Noire Lansroh and the others. Extra Tidbits *Lyr was originally going to use a glaive, but I thought she'd be better with a military persona. *Lyr and Noire have been friends ever since they were young. She has had and still does have a crush on him. *Lyr's combat style would probably be like Solid Snake's . *Lyr owns a pet snake and named it Viper. Category:Fan Made Character